


You're my dirty, sweet weakness

by AndalusianSunshine



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Day 4, El Clásico, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Rough Sex, serardweek2k18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 04:46:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14012481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndalusianSunshine/pseuds/AndalusianSunshine
Summary: Sergio and Gerard bet on Sergio not getting a card during the clásico. The outcome is predictable, the wager more than risky.





	You're my dirty, sweet weakness

**Author's Note:**

> Title borrowed from _Perfect Storm_ by Cardinox

The stadium roars with excitement, the music echoing loudly in the narrow space when Sergio bounds down the stairs of the tunnel, bumping shoulders and kissing as many cheeks as he can reach. He tugs the captain’s armband into place before he takes one last sip of water and moves in to shake the referee’s hand. On the other side of the bars Andrés nods and Gerard winks, so he moves over, squeezes through the gap to greet their rivals. Various handshakes and hugs later he reaches Gerard, the taller man pulling him into a half hug.

“I hope you haven’t forgotten our bet,” he whispers into his ear, a self-satisfied smirk on his lips.

“I would never,” Sergio grins back, bumping their shoulders one more time before he pulls away.

“Good,” Gerard leans against the wall and folds his arms in front of his chest.

“Don’t be too sure you’ve won already,” Sergio grumbles but Gerard only laughs.

“Remind me again how many red cards you have.”

Sergio flips him off and moves back to his team, takes the front of the line as they march out onto the field.

*

“Guess you lost after all,” Gerard grins smugly as they meet again in the tunnel after the match.

Sergio huffs. “That was never a justifiable yellow.”

“Doesn’t matter. I win,” he grabs Sergio’s hand and drags him into a deserted hallway just left of the dressing rooms. “Time for you to pay up.”

“What? Here?” Sergio’s expression is somewhere between shocked and intrigued. “There are people everywhere.”

“So?” Gerard uses the weight of his body to press him into the nearest wall, a sly grin on his face, when Sergio groans involuntarily. “How close did you get to orgasm this time?”

“You’re an idiot,“ Sergio laughs, but his voice gets stuck in his throat when Gerard leans in and starts mouthing along his neck. “Fuck.”

Gerard bites down on the tender skin, watches Sergio’s eyelids flutter and feels his hips surge against him. “You’re so easy to manipulate,” he chuckles, voice already rough, heavy with arousal.

“Not my fault,” Sergio groans breathlessly. “You’re evil, and a goddamn tease.”

“You’re one to talk,” Gerard smirks and shoves his dick against Sergio’s thigh. He’s already hard and throbbing.

“Really, Geri? Already?” Sergio rolls his eyes.

 

“It’s not my fault you look hot all sweaty with the armband on,” Gerard licks a wet stripe up the column of Sergio’s throat. “Too bad your jersey has the wrong color.”

Sergio’s response gets lost in the kiss when Gerard seals their lips together, swallowing his moans and grunts as they rub against each other. 

“We can’t do this here,” Sergio pulls back panting, breaking the kiss before his mind gets too clouded to put a stop to it. “There are people around.”

“Guess you’re just gonna have to keep quiet then,” Gerard chuckles, his hands sliding into the back of Sergio’s pants, palming his ass roughly.

“Geri,” Sergio groans, his head thudding against the wall, when Gerard laps at the sweat pooling in the hollow of his throat. “We can’t,” but then Gerard drags both their pants and underwear off and his resolve shatters the moment their dicks brush without barriers. 

He arches into Gerard, suddenly desperate for more friction. “You better hurry up then,” he half scolds, half begs, Gerard’s hands already sliding between his cheeks and prodding at his entrance.

“You’re too impatient,” Gerard smiles and shoves two fingers into him. 

Sergio yelps in pain but he’s already pushing back for more, forcing the fingers deeper into him, lets himself be scissored open, face buried in Gerard’s neck to muffle the broken whimpers spilling from his throat and it’s almost too much when he feels Gerard’s dick bump against his thigh, his skin rapidly becoming slick with pre-cum. “Come on,” he urges, squirming away when Gerard tries to add a third finger. “I’m ready.”

“You sure?”

Sergio nods and comes up on tiptoes, hands threading into Gerard’s hair as he pulls him down into a quick passionate kiss, breaking away only to step out of his shorts, the clicking of his cleats echoing loudly in the quiet corridor.

Gerard rolls his eyes and they both laugh softly, all too aware of the need to be quiet when Gerard’s hands press at the back of his thighs, silently urging him to wrap his legs around his waist.

“You better not drop me,” Sergio warns and slings his arms around Gerard’s neck, legs around his waist, crossing his ankles behind his back.

The cold of the wall seeps through his jersey as Gerard hoists him up and presses him against the rough stone. Gerard’s lips are hot against his own and there’s something in the way Gerard is holding him up that makes him melt in his arms, the kiss suddenly slowing down, their lips moving languidly, almost sensually and he knows they should hurry, knows that this is not the time and place but these are exactly the moments he craves when he’s alone at night in a cold bed with Gerard hundreds of kilometers away.

They pull apart only to pant against each other’s swollen lips, Gerard lining himself up, slowly rocking against Sergio’s opening until he feels himself slip in.

Sergio hisses from the sudden sting.

“Shhh,” Gerard warns and rubs his thumb soothingly along the crease of Sergio’s ass. “You need to be quiet.”

“Stop teasing then,” Sergio groans, hips pressing closer, pushing, forcing himself deeper and deeper, deep enough that Gerard’s finally filling him completely and his ass presses flat against Gerard’s stomach. “Fuck.”

Gerard chuckles. “Desperate much?”

Sergio bites into his shoulder. “Just fuck me already.”

“Gladly.”

Sergio barely manages to stifle a moan, biting down hard on the inside of his cheek when Gerard finally starts moving, fucking into him with long, forceful thrust. His breath stutters out in harsh, ragged pants, hot air ghosting over Gerard’s skin, broken sighs and grunts spilling from his throat continuously now. His lips part in a silent moan when Gerard digs cleanly into his prostate.

“Geri,” he whispers breathlessly and god how he wishes he didn’t have to be so quiet, his fingers digging welts into Gerard’s back. “Harder.”

“I knew you’d be begging for it,” Gerard smirks, hand wandering down Sergio’s thigh, caressing over the tattooed skin and tangling his fingers in the elastic band of Sergio’s socks. “You should wear overknees more often,” he teases, groaning when Sergio’s finger tug roughly on his hair.

“Shut up,” Sergio tightens his legs around Gerard’s hips and pushes into his thrusts. 

“Make me.”

But then Gerard quickens his thrusts, pushing deeper into Sergio and he forgets everything around him but the burning feeling of being stretched to the brim. The needy moan that suddenly echoes across the corridor tears from his throat almost against his will and he’s already so close, just from his dick rubbing against Gerard’s stomach on every thrust.

“I’m close,” he whispers, but then they both still when there’s suddenly laughter in the distance, footsteps coming closer.

Gerard clamps a hand over Sergio’s mouth, panting roughly against his neck as his hips slow down to nothing but shallow thrusts and Sergio’s moans turn to whimpers as they cling to each other, anxiously waiting for whoever is close to disappear again.

 

When the noise finally subsides they both sigh in utter relief.

“This was a bad idea,” Sergio whispers. “I almost had a heart attack.”

“You wanna stop?” Gerard kisses him softly, all the while lengthening his thrusts again until Sergio can do nothing but cling to him desperately, his back scraping against the wall on every sharp thrust.

“God no.” 

“Good,” Gerard’s thumb drags up the underside of his dick, fingers wrapping around him tightly, the pre-cum more than enough to ease the slide as Gerard beings to stroke him roughly.

Sergio’s head thuds against the wall and he shoves his fingers into his mouth to keep from crying out as his orgasm washes over him relentlessly, shudders wrecking his body as he pours all over Gerard’s hand and stomach. Nose buried against Gerard’s neck, he licks at his pulse point, urges him on with soft flicks of his tongue and it only takes a few more sharp thrusts until Gerard empties deep inside him.

 

They untangle quickly, painfully aware of where they are and how close they came to being discovered, but they still grin against each other’s lips as Gerard sets Sergio down on his feet and pulls out of him gently.

“Next time i expect a proper bed,” Sergio laughs as he bends down to pick up his pants, wincing at the sudden sting in his ass.

“As if you didn’t enjoy it,” Gerard slaps his ass and pulls up his own pants.

“Not the point,“ Sergio almost bursts out laughing when he lifts his head and sees Gerard frowning at his jersey, the red fabric splattered in white.

“Come on, take off your shirt,” and he’s already taking off his own, sliding the captain’s armband back onto his naked arm.

“What are you doing?”

“Take this,” Sergio shoves his sweaty jersey at Gerard. ”We’re gonna pretend we swapped jerseys,” he smirks. “You can’t possibly walk into the dressing room covered in my cum.”

“Don’t look so proud of yourself,” Gerard shakes his head, laughing. “But it’s almost not a bad idea,” he has to grudgingly admit. 

“I have my moments,” Sergio smiles and helps Gerard pull his jersey off. “Let’s go shower.”

 

They make their way through the mostly deserted stadium, stopping just in front of the dressing rooms. Sergio shifts gingerly on his feet as they say their goodbyes, trying not to let on how sore he feels. 

Gerard, of course, catches on anyway. He calls after him just as he’s about to reach for the door.

“Sergio.”

He turns and their gazes lock for a moment, eyes saying things that they hardly ever say out loud before Gerard’s smile turns into a teasing smirk. 

“Tell me, how are you gonna explain that sudden limp to your teammates?”

Sergio flips him off and blows him a kiss. “Call me when you get home.”

**Author's Note:**

> I live for Kudos and Comments. Don't be shy, i usually don't bite ;)


End file.
